footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019 AFC Asian Cup squads
The 2019 AFC Asian Cup is an international football tournament that will be held in United Arab Emirates from 5 January to 1 February 2019. The 24 national teams involved in the tournament are required to register a squad of minimum 18 players and maximum 23 players, minimum three of whom must be goalkeepers. Only players in these squads are eligible to take part in the tournament. Before announcing their final squad, several teams have to name a provisional squad of 18 to 50 players, but each country's final squad has to be submitted by latest 10 days prior to the first match of the tournament. Replacement of players was permitted until 6 hours before the team's first Asian Cup game. The AFC published the final lists with squad numbers on their website on 27 December 2018. The position listed for each player is per the official squad list published by AFC. The age listed for each player is on 5 January 2019, the first day of the tournament. The numbers of caps and goals listed for each player do not include any matches played after the start of tournament. The nationality for each club reflects the national association (not the league) to which the club is affiliated. A flag is included for coaches that are of a different nationality than their own national team. Group A United Arab Emirates Coach: Alberto Zaccheroni The final squad was announced on 23 December 2018. Mahmoud Khamees was replaced by Al Hassan Saleh on 25 December. Rayan Yaslam was replaced by Mohammed Khalvan on 31 December due to injury. |caps=52|goals=0|club=Al-Jazira|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=15|goals=1|club=Al-Wasl|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=78|goals=5|club=Shabab Al-Ahli|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Al-Nasr|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=73|goals=2|club=Al-Ain|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=45|goals=2|club=Al-Jazira|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=73|goals=46|club=Al-Jazira|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=33|goals=2|club=Shabab Al-Ahli|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Al-Ain|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=123|goals=42|club=Al-Wahda|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=99|goals=46|club=Shabab Al-Ahli|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Jazira|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=70|goals=0|club=Al-Wasl|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Fujairah|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=96|goals=13|club=Shabab Al-Ahli|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=29|goals=1|club=Al-Ain|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=39|goals=0|club=Al-Ain|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Al-Sharjah|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=34|goals=2|club=Al-Ain|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Al-Sharjah|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Al-Jazira|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Wahda|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=62|goals=0|club=Al-Ain|clubnat=UAE}} Thailand Coach: Milovan Rajevac (6 January 2019) / Sirisak Yodyardthai (from 10 January 2019) The 27-man provisional squad was announced on 14 December 2018. The squad was reduced to 26 players on 26 December as Kawin Thamsatchanan was ruled out due to injury. The final squad was announced on 27 December 2018. Following the opening match, coach Milovan Rajevac was sacked and replaced by Sirisak Yodyardthai on 7 January 2019. |caps=7|goals=0|club=BG Pathum United|clubnat=THA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Buriram United|clubnat=THA}} |caps=52|goals=5|club=Muangthong United|clubnat=THA}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Nakhon Ratchasima|clubnat=THA}} |caps=27|goals=0|club= Muangthong United|clubnat=THA}} |caps=15|goals=4|club=Buriram United|clubnat=THA}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=Bangkok United|clubnat=THA}} |caps=24|goals=5|club=BG Pathum United|clubnat=THA}} |caps=33|goals=16|club=Muangthong United|clubnat=THA}} |caps=95|goals=42|club=Muangthong United|clubnat=THA}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Buriram United|clubnat=THA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Suphanburi|clubnat=THA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Chiangrai United|clubnat=THA}} |caps=27|goals=0|club=Bangkok United|clubnat=THA}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Suphanburi|clubnat=THA}} |caps=4|goals=0|club= Bangkok United|clubnat=THA}} |caps=40|goals=1|club=BG Pathum United|clubnat=THA}} |caps=46|goals=5|club=Consadole Sapporo|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=Bangkok United|clubnat=THA}} |caps=24|goals=3|club=PT Prachuap|clubnat=THA}} |caps=40|goals=6|club=Bangkok United|clubnat=THA}} |caps=8|goals=3|club=Buriram United|clubnat=THA}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Buriram United|clubnat=THA}} India Coach: Stephen Constantine The 34-man provisional squad was announced on 12 December 2018. The squad was reduced to 28 players on 19 December. The final squad was announced on 26 December 2018. |caps=26|goals=0|club=Bengaluru|clubnat=IND}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=East Bengal|clubnat=IND}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Mumbai City|clubnat=IND}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Pune City|clubnat=IND}} |caps=27|goals=4|club=Kerala Blasters|clubnat=IND}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Chennaiyin|clubnat=IND}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Chennaiyin|clubnat=IND}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Delhi Dynamos|clubnat=IND}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Jamshedpur|clubnat=IND}} |caps=9|goals=3|club=ATK|clubnat=IND}} |caps=104|goals=65|club=Bengaluru|clubnat=IND}} |caps=52|goals=22|club=Chennaiyin|clubnat=IND}} |caps=8|goals=1|club=Pune City|clubnat=IND}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=ATK|clubnat=IND}} |caps=13|goals=1|club=Bengaluru|clubnat=IND}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Pune City|clubnat=IND}} |caps=25|goals=1|club=NorthEast United|clubnat=IND}} |caps=16|goals=3|club=Goa|clubnat=IND}} |caps=21|goals=1|club=Kerala Blasters|clubnat=IND}} |caps=28|goals=0|club=Delhi Dynamos|clubnat=IND}} |caps=28|goals=1|club=Delhi Dynamos|clubnat=IND}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Kerala Blasters|clubnat=IND}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Mumbai City|clubnat=IND}} Bahrain Coach: Miroslav Soukup The 28-man provisional squad was announced on 7 December 2018. The final squad was announced on 27 December 2018. |caps=8|goals=0|club=Al-Najma|clubnat=BHR}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Al-Nasr|clubnat=KUW}} |caps=46|goals=0|club=Al-Muharraq|clubnat=BHR}} |caps=66|goals=5|club=Al-Nasr|clubnat=KUW}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Riffa|clubnat=BHR}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Hidd|clubnat=BHR}} |caps=82|goals=1|club=Al-Muharraq|clubnat=BHR}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Riffa|clubnat=BHR}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=BHR}} |caps=37|goals=3|club=Bohemians|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=17|goals=3|club=Al-Najma|clubnat=BHR}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Al-Muharraq|clubnat=BHR}} |caps=8|goals=2|club=Manama Club|clubnat=BHR}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Al-Riffa|clubnat=BHR}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=BHR}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Al-Riffa|clubnat=BHR}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Al-Hidd|clubnat=BHR}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Al-Najma|clubnat=BHR}} |caps=26|goals=2|club=Al-Riffa|clubnat=BHR}} |caps=53|goals=7|club=East Riffa|clubnat=BHR}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Malkiya Club|clubnat=BHR}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al-Riffa|clubnat=BHR}} |caps=30|goals=4|club=Al-Muharraq|clubnat=BHR}} Group B Australia Coach: Graham Arnold The final squad was announced on 20 December 2018. On 24 December 2018, James Jeggo was called up instead of the injured Aaron Mooy. On 2 January 2019, Martin Boyle was replaced by Apostolos Giannou due to injury. |caps=50|goals=0|club=Brighton & Hove Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=20|goals=1|club=Red Star Belgrade|clubnat=SRB}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Rosenborg BK|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Sydney FC|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=74|goals=6|club=Hibernian|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Al-Ittihad|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=59|goals=9|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=GER}} |caps=38|goals=6|club=Queens Park Rangers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Hibernian|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=70|goals=5|club=VfL Bochum|clubnat=GER}} |caps=8|goals=2|club=Urawa Red Diamonds|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Nagoya Grampus|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Austria Wien|clubnat=AUT}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=AEK Larnaca|clubnat=CYP}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Perth Glory|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=30|goals=2|club=PSV Eindhoven|clubnat=NED}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=AGF Aarhus|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Genk|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Western Sydney Wanderers|clubnat=AUS}} |caps=42|goals=3|club=PSV Eindhoven|clubnat=NED}} |caps=4|goals=2|club=Midtjylland|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=25|goals=3|club=Hull City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=42|goals=8|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} Syria Coach: Bernd Stange (6–10 January 2019) / Fajr Ibrahim (from 15 January 2019) The final squad was announced on 23 December 2018. Bernd Stange was sacked and replaced by Fajr Ibrahim, following the team's loss to Jordan. |caps=43|goals=0|club=Al-Wahda|clubnat=SYR}} |caps=40|goals=2|club=Ahed|clubnat=LIB}} |caps=42|goals=1|club=Al-Jazeera|clubnat=JOR}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=Al-Riffa|clubnat=BHR}} |caps=30|goals=1|club=Pyramids|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Al-Shabab|clubnat=OMA}} |caps=37|goals=16|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=54|goals=8|club=Umm Salal SC|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=17|goals=7|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Heracles Almelo|clubnat=NED}} |caps=29|goals=5|club=Qatar SC|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Al-Zawra'a|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=43|goals=4|club=Tishreen|clubnat=SYR}} |caps=25|goals=1|club=Ohod|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Al-Jaish|clubnat=SYR}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Al-Jaish|clubnat=SYR}} |caps=19|goals=1|club=Al-Hazem|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=52|goals=2|club=Al-Quwa Al-Jawiya|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=26|goals=3|club=Al-Jazeera|clubnat=JOR}} |caps=29|goals=2|club=Al-Wahda|clubnat=SYR}} |caps=22|goals=0|club=Al-Sailiya|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Al-Jabalain|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Al-Jaish|clubnat=SYR}} Palestine Coach: Noureddine Ould Ali The 28-man provisional squad was announced on 5 December 2018. The final squad was announced on 26 December 2018. |caps=30|goals=0|club=Taraji Wadi Al-Nes|clubnat=PLE}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Club Atlético Aeronáutico Biblioteca y Mutual Sarmiento|clubnat=ARG}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=Shabab Al-Bireh|clubnat=PLE}} |caps=25|goals=1|club=Floriana FC|clubnat=MLT}} |caps=35|goals=2|club=Hilal Al-Quds|clubnat=PLE}} |caps=30|goals=0|club=Ahli Al-Khaleel|clubnat=PLE}} |caps=45|goals=4|club=Ahli Al-Khaleel|clubnat=PLE}} |caps=29|goals=10|club=Hilal Al-Quds|clubnat=PLE}} |caps=34|goals=11|club=Hassania Agadir|clubnat=MAR}} |caps=40|goals=15|club=Ahli Al-Khaleel|clubnat=PLE}} |caps=12|goals=7|club=Coquimbo Unido|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=25|goals=8|club=Markaz Balata|clubnat=PLE}} |caps=20|goals=3|club=Bravo|clubnat=SVN}} |caps=40|goals=3|club=Ahli Al-Khaleel|clubnat=PLE}} |caps=89|goals=15|club=Markaz Balata|clubnat=PLE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Landskrona BoIS|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=19|goals=3|club=Shabab Al-Bireh|clubnat=PLE}} |caps=10|goals=4|club=Hilal Al-Quds|clubnat=PLE}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Al-Masry|clubnat=EGY}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=FC Cincinnati|clubnat=USA}} |caps=30|goals=4|club=Deportes Melipilla|clubnat=CHI}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Hilal Al-Quds|clubnat=PLE}} |caps=40|goals=5|club=Hilal Al-Quds|clubnat=PLE}} Jordan Coach: Vital Borkelmans The 29-man provisional squad was announced on 13 December 2018. The final squad was announced on 26 December 2018. Yazan Thalji was replaced by Ihsan Haddad on 5 January 2019 due to injury. |caps=139|goals=1|club=Shabab Al-Ordon|clubnat=JOR}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Al-Jazeera|clubnat=JOR}} |caps=52|goals=2|club=Al-Salmiya|clubnat=KUW}} |caps=120|goals=3|club=Al-Faisaly|clubnat=JOR}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Al-Jazeera|clubnat=JOR}} |caps=64|goals=12|club=Al-Wehdat|clubnat=JOR}} |caps=37|goals=4|club=Al-Faisaly|clubnat=JOR}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Al-Wehdat|clubnat=JOR}} |caps=20|goals=6|club=Al-Wehdat|clubnat=JOR}} |caps=26|goals=4|club=Al-Jazeera|clubnat=JOR}} |caps=49|goals=14|club=Dibba Al-Fujairah|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Al-Jazeera|clubnat=JOR}} |caps=69|goals=8|club=Al-Faisaly|clubnat=JOR}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Al-Faisaly|clubnat=JOR}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Al-Faisaly|clubnat=JOR}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Al-Wehdat|clubnat=JOR}} |caps=31|goals=0|club=Al-Wehdat|clubnat=JOR}} |caps=14|goals=11|club=APOEL|clubnat=CYP}} |caps=110|goals=8|club=Al-Faisaly|clubnat=JOR}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Dhofar|clubnat=OMA}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Al-Faisaly|clubnat=JOR}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=Al-Faisaly|clubnat=JOR}} |caps=45|goals=3|club=Al-Faisaly|clubnat=JOR}} Group C South Korea Coach: Paulo Bento The final squad was announced on 20 December 2018. Na Sang-ho was replaced by Lee Seung-woo on 6 January 2019 due to injury. |caps=36|goals=0|club=Vissel Kobe|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=37|goals=0|club=Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=34|goals=0|club=Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=37|goals=2|club=Al-Sadd|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Daejeon Citizen|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=74|goals=23|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=15|goals=1|club=Asan Mugunghwa|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=49|goals=11|club=FC Augsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=40|goals=7|club=Holstein Kiel|clubnat=GER}} |caps=20|goals=2|club=Hamburger SV|clubnat=GER}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Hellas Verona|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=71|goals=19|club=FC Augsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=22|goals=0|club=Suwon Samsung Bluewings|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Kashima Antlers|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=108|goals=10|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=81|goals=8|club=VfL Bochum|clubnat=GER}} |caps=17|goals=4|club=Gamba Osaka|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=62|goals=3|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Tianjin Quanjian|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Cerezo Osaka|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Busan IPark|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Daegu FC|clubnat=KOR}} China PR Coach: Marcello Lippi The 25-man provisional squad was announced on 17 December 2018. The squad was reduced to 24 players on 26 December as Li Xuepeng was ruled out due to injury. The final squad was announced on 27 December 2018. Guo Quanbo was replaced by Zhang Lu on 5 January 2019 due to Zhang's recover from his injury. |caps=17|goals=0|club=Shanghai SIPG|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Tianjin Quanjian|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Beijing Guoan|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Shanghai SIPG|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=68|goals=5|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=71|goals=1|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=59|goals=13|club=Shanghai SIPG|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=83|goals=2|club=Tianjin Quanjian|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=15|goals=2|club=Guangzhou R&F|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=104|goals=15|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=68|goals=12|club=Shandong Luneng|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Tianjin Quanjian|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Beijing Guoan|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=8|goals=2|club=Beijing Guoan|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=55|goals=4|club=Jiangsu Suning|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Shandong Luneng|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=29|goals=0|club=Hebei China|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=104|goals=21|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Shandong Luneng|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=57|goals=9|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Beijing Guoan|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=51|goals=17|club=Beijing Guoan|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=Shandong Luneng|clubnat=CHN}} Kyrgyzstan Coach: Aleksandr Krestinin The 35-man provisional squad was announced on 3 December 2018. The final squad was announced on 27 December 2018. Viktor Maier was replaced by Pavel Sidorenko on 2 January 2019 due to injury. |caps=37|goals=0|club=''Unattached|clubnat=}} |caps=25|goals=1|club=Yenisey Krasnoyarsk|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=Dordoi Bishkek|clubnat=KGZ}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Dordoi Bishkek|clubnat=KGZ}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Alga Bishkek|clubnat=KGZ}} |caps=27|goals=0|club=Dordoi Bishkek|clubnat=KGZ}} |caps=11|goals=2|club=Alga Bishkek|clubnat=KGZ}} |caps=25|goals=1|club=Dordoi Bishkek|clubnat=KGZ}} |caps=27|goals=1|club=GKS Tychy|clubnat=POL}} |caps=35|goals=8|club=Somaspor Kulübü|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=8|goals=3|club=Dordoi Bishkek|clubnat=KGZ}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=FC Alay|clubnat=KGZ}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Dordoi Bishkek|clubnat=KGZ}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Dordoi Bishkek|clubnat=KGZ}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Dordoi Bishkek|clubnat=KGZ}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=Dordoi Bishkek|clubnat=KGZ}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Chittagong Abahani|clubnat=BAN}} |caps=31|goals=2|club=Dordoi Bishkek|clubnat=KGZ}} |caps=22|goals=5|club=SSV Ulm|clubnat=GER}} |caps=23|goals=1|club=Bashundhara Kings|clubnat=BAN}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=Dordoi Bishkek|clubnat=KGZ}} |caps=26|goals=12|club=Ilbirs Bishkek|clubnat=KGZ}} |caps=20|goals=2|club=Unattached|clubnat=}} Philippines Coach: Sven-Göran Eriksson The final squad was announced on 27 December 2018. Paul Mulders was replaced by Amani Aguinaldo on 6 January 2019. |caps=0|goals=0|club=Kaya FC-Iloilo|clubnat=PHI}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Kedah|clubnat=MAS}} |caps=36|goals=4|club=Ceres–Negros|clubnat=PHI}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Erzgebirge Aue|clubnat=GER}} |caps=17|goals=2|club=Ceres–Negros|clubnat=PHI}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Suphanburi|clubnat=THA}} |caps=30|goals=7|club=Sukhothai|clubnat=THA}} |caps=47|goals=4|club=Ceres–Negros|clubnat=PHI}} |caps=9|goals=2|club=Kaya FC-Iloilo|clubnat=PHI}} |caps=105|goals=52|club=Davao Aguilas|clubnat=PHI}} |caps=41|goals=3|club=Sepsi OSK|clubnat=ROU}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Buriram United|clubnat=THA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=22|goals=3|club=Ceres–Negros|clubnat=PHI}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Bangkok United|clubnat=THA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Horsens|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=33|goals=4|club=Ceres–Negros|clubnat=PHI}} |caps=53|goals=9|club=Ceres–Negros|clubnat=PHI}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Ceres–Negros |clubnat=PHI}} |caps=14|goals=6|club=Buriram United|clubnat=THA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Ceres–Negros|clubnat=PHI}} |caps=31|goals=0|club=Ceres–Negros|clubnat=PHI}} |caps=100|goals=12|club=Davao Aguilas|clubnat=PHI}} Group D Iran Coach: Carlos Queiroz The 35-man provisional squad was announced on 10 December 2018. The squad was reduced to 34 players on 25 December as Saeid Ezatolahi was ruled out due to injury. The final squad was announced on 26 December 2018. |caps=28|goals=0|club=Persepolis|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=Esteghlal|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=101|goals=7|club=Tractor Sazi|clubnat=IRI}} |caps=15|goals=1|club=Esteghlal|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=27|goals=0|club=Akhmat Grozny|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Persepolis|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=84|goals=8|club=Tractor Sazi|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=33|goals=2|club=Eupen|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=40|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=72|goals=21|club=Nottingham Forest|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=44|goals=1|club=Trabzonspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Marítimo|clubnat=POR}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Machine Sazi|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=16|goals=4|club=Amiens|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=50|goals=2|club=Esteghlal|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=24|goals=9|club=Persepolis|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=35|goals=13|club=Al-Gharafa|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=45|goals=5|club=Brighton & Hove Albion|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Trabzonspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=41|goals=24|club=Rubin Kazan|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=52|goals=10|club=Tractor Sazi|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Sepahan|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=36|goals=2|club=Al-Shahania||clubnat=QAT}} Iraq Coach: Srečko Katanec The 27-man provisional squad was announced on 4 December 2018. The final squad was announced on 27 December 2018. On 30 December 2018, Mahdi Kamel was replaced by Mohammed Dawood. |caps=40|goals=0|club=Al-Zawra'a|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=80|goals=3|club=Al-Arabi|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Hobro IK|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Al-Quwa Al-Jawiya|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=22|goals=3|club=Al-Kharaitiyat|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=62|goals=3|club=Atalanta|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Al-Zawra'a|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=Santa Clara|clubnat=POR}} |caps=59|goals=6|club=Al-Khor|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=11|goals=6|club=Al-Shorta|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=50|goals=2|club=Esteghlal|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=69|goals=0|club=Al-Quwa Al-Jawiya|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Persepolis|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=29|goals=0|club=Al-Shorta|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=25|goals=3|club=Al-Quwa Al-Jawiya|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=19|goals=1|club=Qatar SC|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=Al-Shorta|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=23|goals=1|club=CS Sfaxien|clubnat=TUN}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Al-Naft|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=Al-Shorta|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al-Zawra'a|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Al-Khor|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=48|goals=1|club=Al-Shorta|clubnat=IRQ}} Vietnam Coach: Park Hang-seo The 27-man provisional squad was announced on 18 December 2018. On 25 December 2018, Lục Xuân Hưng was replaced by Hồ Tấn Tài due to injury. On 26 December 2018, the squad was reduced to 24 players. The final squad was announced on 27 December 2018. |caps=0|goals=0|club=FLC Thanh Hóa|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Hà Nội|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=35|goals=1|club=Sông Lam Nghệ An|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Viettel|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Hà Nội|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=23|goals=1|club=Hoàng Anh Gia Lai|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=19|goals=2|club=Quảng Nam|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=57|goals=12|club=FLC Thanh Hóa|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=18|goals=4|club=Hoàng Anh Gia Lai|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=25|goals=6|club=Hoàng Anh Gia Lai|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Hà Nội|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Hoàng Anh Gia Lai|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Sanna Khánh Hòa BVN|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Hoàng Anh Gia Lai|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Hà Nội|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Hà Nội|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Becamex Bình Dương|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=SHB Đà Nẵng|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=12|goals=4|club=Hà Nội|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=9|goals=2|club=Sông Lam Nghệ An|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Hà Nội|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=4|goals=2|club=Becamex Bình Dương|clubnat=VIE}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Hải Phòng|clubnat=VIE}} Yemen Coach: Ján Kocian The 35-man provisional squad was announced on 4 December 2018. The final squad was announced on 27 December 2018. |caps=60|goals=0|club=Erbil|clubnat=IRQ}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli Sana'a|clubnat=YEM}} |caps=30|goals=4|club=Muaither|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=27|goals=1|club=Al-Arabi|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Al-Mesaimeer|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Al-Wehda Aden|clubnat=YEM}} |caps=9|goals=3|club=Al-Markhiya|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli Sana'a|clubnat=YEM}} |caps=87|goals=14|club=Al-Sailiya|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Dibba Club|clubnat=OMN}} |caps=26|goals=7|club=Dibba Al-Hisn|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=31|goals=0|club=Al-Kharaitiyat|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Al-Rustaq|clubnat=OMN}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Al-Wehda Aden|clubnat=YEM}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Qatar SC|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Al-Tilal|clubnat=YEM}} |caps=35|goals=0|club=Al-Wakrah|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Al-Wehda Aden|clubnat=YEM}} |caps=25|goals=3|club=Al-Khor|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Bidiyah Club|clubnat=OMN}} |caps=21|goals=1|club=Al-Wehda Aden|clubnat=YEM}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Al-Wehda Aden|clubnat=YEM}} |caps=43|goals=0|club=Al-Saqr|clubnat=YEM}} Group E Saudi Arabia Coach: Juan Antonio Pizzi The final squad was announced on 20 December 2018. Salman Al-Faraj was replaced by Nooh Al-Mousa on 6 January 2019 due to injury. Abdullah Al-Khaibari was replaced by Sultan Al-Ghanam on 7 January 2019 due to injury. |caps=72|goals=0|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Wehda|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=51|goals=3|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=63|goals=8|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Hazem|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=37|goals=6|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Al-Shabab|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Faisaly|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=42|goals=0|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=25|goals=1|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=23|goals=1|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=51|goals=11|club=Al-Ittihad|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Al-Faisaly|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Batin|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=KSA}} Qatar Coach: Félix Sánchez The 27-man provisional squad was announced on 12 December 2018. The final squad was announced on 27 December 2018. Ahmed Moein was replaced by Khaled Mohammed on 3 January 2019 due to injury. |caps=41|goals=0|club=Al-Sadd|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=34|goals=1|club=Al-Sadd|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=71|goals=9|club=Al-Sadd|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Al-Sadd|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Al-Arabi|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=44|goals=1|club=Al-Gharafa|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=15|goals=1|club=Al-Gharafa|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=56|goals=0|club=Al-Sadd|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Cultural Leonesa|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=105|goals=23|club=Al-Sadd|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=35|goals=11|club=Al-Sadd|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=56|goals=4|club=Al-Duhail|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Al-Gharafa|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Al-Sadd|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Al-Duhail|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=49|goals=12|club=Al-Sadd|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=Al-Sailiya|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=29|goals=9|club=Al-Duhail|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=52|goals=9|club=Al-Duhail|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Al-Gharafa|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Al-Khor|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Al-Duhail|clubnat=QAT}} Lebanon Coach: Miodrag Radulović The 27-man provisional squad was announced on 18 December 2018. The final squad was announced on 26 December 2018. |caps=30|goals=0|club=Ahed|clubnat=LIB}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Nejmeh|clubnat=LIB}} |caps=42|goals=0|club=Ansar|clubnat=LIB}} |caps=43|goals=2|club=Ahed|clubnat=LIB}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Ahed|clubnat=LIB}} |caps=19|goals=2|club=Al-Nasr|clubnat=UAE}} |other=captain|caps=72|goals=19|club=Nejmeh|clubnat=LIB}} |caps=49|goals=5|club=Ansar|clubnat=LIB}} |caps=17|goals=3|club=Apollon Smyrnis|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=54|goals=4|club=Ahed|clubnat=LIB}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=AFC Eskilstuna|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=30|goals=1|club=Ansar|clubnat=LIB}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=AFC Eskilstuna|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=25|goals=0|club=Nejmeh|clubnat=LIB}} |caps=56|goals=0|club=Ahed|clubnat=LIB}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Ansar|clubnat=LIB}} |caps=29|goals=1|club=Safa'|clubnat=LIB}} |caps=63|goals=1|club=Salam Zgharta|clubnat=LIB}} |caps=50|goals=3|club=Nejmeh|clubnat=LIB}} |caps=24|goals=4|club=Ahed|clubnat=LIB}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Safa'|clubnat=LIB}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Hajduk Split|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Salam Zgharta|clubnat=LIB}} North Korea Coach: Kim Yong-jun The final squad was announced on 27 December 2018. |caps=102|goals=0|club=Pyongyang City|clubnat=PRK}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=April 25|clubnat=PRK}} |caps=39|goals=5|club=Hwaebul|clubnat=PRK}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Fujieda MYFC|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=April 25|clubnat=PRK}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Kigwancha|clubnat=PRK}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Perugia|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=19|goals=8|club=Rimyongsu|clubnat=PRK}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Kigwancha|clubnat=PRK}} |caps=34|goals=13|club=St. Pölten|clubnat=AUT}} |caps=62|goals=21|club=Unattached|clubnat=}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Kyonggongop|clubnat=PRK}} |caps=30|goals=5|club=April 25|clubnat=PRK}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Rimyongsu|clubnat=PRK}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Sonbong|clubnat=PRK}} |caps=14|goals=3|club=Tokyo Verdy|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Hwaebul|clubnat=PRK}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Kigwancha|clubnat=PRK}} |caps=6|goals=3|club=Kigwancha|clubnat=PRK}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Arezzo|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Hwaebul|clubnat=PRK}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Wolmido|clubnat=PRK}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Sobaeksu|clubnat=PRK}} Group F Japan Coach: Hajime Moriyasu The final squad was announced on 13 December 2018. Takuma Asano was replaced by Yoshinori Muto on 19 December 2018 due to injury. Shoya Nakajima was replaced by Takashi Inui and Hidemasa Morita was replaced by Tsukasa Shiotani on 5 January 2019 due to injury. |caps=7|goals=0|club=Gamba Osaka|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Gamba Osaka|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=FC Tokyo|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Sanfrecce Hiroshima|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=110|goals=3|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Sint-Truiden|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=26|goals=3|club=Getafe|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=40|goals=8|club=Hannover 96|clubnat=GER}} |caps=7|goals=4|club=Red Bull Salzburg|clubnat=AUT}} |caps=31|goals=6|club=Real Betis|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Shimizu S-Pulse|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Sagan Tosu|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=25|goals=2|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|goals=2|club=Kashiwa Reysol|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=37|goals=10|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Sint-Truiden|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=Sanfrecce Hiroshima|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Al-Ain|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=49|goals=1|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=36|goals=4|club=Urawa Red Diamonds|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Groningen|clubnat=NED}} |caps=89|goals=10|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Vegalta Sendai|clubnat=JPN}} Uzbekistan Coach: Héctor Cúper The 27-man provisional squad was announced on 15 December 2018. The final squad was announced on 24 December 2018. |caps=99|goals=0|club=Lokomotiv Tashkent|clubnat=UZB}} |caps=32|goals=0|club=Pakhtakor Tashkent|clubnat=UZB}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Renofa Yamaguchi|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Pakhtakor Tashkent|clubnat=UZB}} |caps=93|goals=2|club=Lokomotiv Tashkent|clubnat=UZB}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Navbahor Namangan|clubnat=UZB}} |caps=45|goals=12|club=Lokomotiv Tashkent|clubnat=UZB}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=FC Seoul|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=91|goals=17|club=Shanghai SIPG|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=51|goals=9|club=Lokomotiv Tashkent|clubnat=UZB}} |caps=14|goals=1|club=Pakhtakor Tashkent|clubnat=UZB}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=FC Nasaf|clubnat=UZB}} |caps=17|goals=1|club=Lokomotiv Tashkent|clubnat=UZB}} |caps=28|goals=6|club=FC Rostov|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=34|goals=3|club=Pakhtakor Tashkent|clubnat=UZB}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Navbahor Namangan|clubnat=UZB}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Anzhi Makhachkala|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=22|goals=0|club=Júbilo Iwata|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=21|goals=2|club=Al-Sharjah|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=60|goals=1|club=Lokomotiv Tashkent|clubnat=UZB}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Kokand 1912|clubnat=UZB}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Kokand 1912|clubnat=UZB}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=FC Nasaf|clubnat=UZB}} Oman Coach: Pim Verbeek The 26-man provisional squad was announced on 18 December 2018. Ali Al-Habsi was replaced by Ammar Al-Rushaidi due to an injury on 25 December 2018. The final squad was announced on 26 December 2018. |caps=1|goals=0|club=Al-Suwaiq|clubnat=OMA}} |caps=80|goals=2|club=Dhofar|clubnat=OMA}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Al-Wakrah|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Al-Nahda|clubnat=OMA}} |caps=63|goals=1|club=Al-Nahda|clubnat=OMA}} |caps=84|goals=5|club=Valletta FC|clubnat=MLT}} |caps=20|goals=11|club=Al-Nasr|clubnat=OMA}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=Al-Suwaiq|clubnat=OMA}} |caps=20|goals=3|club=Saham Club|clubnat=OMA}} |caps=44|goals=6|club=Sohar SC|clubnat=OMA}} |caps=104|goals=1|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=163|goals=21|club=Al-Mesaimeer|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Al-Nasr|clubnat=OMA}} |caps=51|goals=0|club=Al-Nahda|clubnat=OMA}} |caps=25|goals=2|club=Al-Wakrah|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=Al-Suwaiq|clubnat=OMA}} |caps=53|goals=1|club=Dhofar|clubnat=OMA}} |caps=36|goals=0|club=Al-Ain|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=Al-Nasr|clubnat=OMA}} |caps=9|goals=3|club=Dhofar|clubnat=OMA}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Dhofar|clubnat=OMA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Al-Nasr|clubnat=OMA}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=Dhofar|clubnat=OMA}} Turkmenistan Coach: Ýazguly Hojageldyýew The 29-man provisional squad was announced on 20 December 2018. The final squad was announced on 27 December 2018. |caps=17|goals=0|club=Altyn Asyr|clubnat=TKM}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Altyn Asyr|clubnat=TKM}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Ahal|clubnat=TKM}} |caps=18|goals=1|club=Altyn Asyr|clubnat=TKM}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Ahal|clubnat=TKM}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Altyn Asyr|clubnat=TKM}} |caps=35|goals=8|club=FK Buxoro|clubnat=UZB}} |caps=20|goals=4|club=Slavia Prague|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=4|goals=2|club=Altyn Asyr|clubnat=TKM}} |caps=18|goals=4|club=Ahal|clubnat=TKM}} |caps=5|goals=2|club=Altyn Asyr|clubnat=TKM}} |caps=29|goals=0|club=Altyn Asyr|clubnat=TKM}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Ahal|clubnat=TKM}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Alga Bishkek|clubnat=KGZ}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Altyn Asyr|clubnat=TKM}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Ahal|clubnat=TKM}} |caps=11|goals=3|club=Altyn Asyr|clubnat=TKM}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Altyn Asyr|clubnat=TKM}} |caps=22|goals=0|club=Persela Lamongan|clubnat=IDN}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Ahal|clubnat=TKM}} |caps=1|goals=1|club=Altyn Asyr|clubnat=TKM}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Şagadam|clubnat=TKM}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Ahal|clubnat=TKM}} External links * * AFC Asian Cup UAE 2019 – List of Players Squads Category:AFC Asian Cup squads